


Tradition

by tomatopudding



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just my tribute ot John Lennon on today, the 30th anniversary of his assassination.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Just my tribute ot John Lennon on today, the 30th anniversary of his assassination.

The tradition had begun in 1981, the first anniversary of John’s death. It hadn’t begun on purpose, just with Ringo and George showing up separately and spontaneously at Paul’s home on the eighth of December.

The three men had retreated to Paul and Linda’s bedroom, shut the door, and huddled together on the bed. Any and all of the animosity that may have existed between them disappeared as the former Beatles finally allowed what they were feeling to come through. They clung to each other and cried, the way they couldn’t while on camera.

Over the years, their wounds healed, but the musicians continued to meet on the fourth day of December at Paul’s. Sometimes they cried, even years later, but mostly they talked about John, about the Beatles, about what they could’ve – should’ve – but didn’t do.

It was their thing, their coping mechanism, and it worked.

Even after George died in 2001, Ringo continued to go to Paul’s on December fourth every year to reminisce about John. Paul, in turn, visited Ringo every November twenty-ninth, to pay the same respect to George, both helping each other through the difficult first years.

They would sit; listening to old records, and simply basking in each other’s company, being each other’s silent supporter.


End file.
